Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)
by xogenx
Summary: hidup dalam kesengsaraan, bagaikan burung yang tidak dapat terbang bebas dalam sangkar, raja tanpa mahkota dan pemimpin tanpa kepemimpinan. yang ada hanyalah sebuah ke-sia siaan semata. YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO [KAIHUN KRISHAN] (Chapter 1 up !)
1. Chapter 1 (Teaser)

**Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事) **

Title:「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」

English: _Devil Butler_

Indonesia: _Iblis pelayan_

Author: Deathly Hollow/tetsu

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations from anime japan 'Black Butler' but this fanfict still have the deferen part and fure from my brain to be a good better . And i hope your respect my story.

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI! KRISHAN KAIHUN DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

hidup dalam kesengsaraan, bagaikan burung yang tidak dapat terbang bebas dalam sangkar, raja tanpa mahkota dan pemimpin tanpa kepemimpinan. yang ada hanyalah sebuah ke-sia siaan semata. YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO [KAIHUN KRISHAN]

「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

_**Teaser **_

Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事) bercerita tentang seorang butler bernama Kris yang bekerja pada seorang bocah bangsawan bernama Luhan. Luhan adalah seorang bocah 14 tahun yang telah menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan mainan dan permen terbesar di korea, di sisi lain dia menjadi pelayan setia Presiden Korea. Tugasnya untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah yang dialami pemerintahan korea selatan membuat ia sering terlibat dengan berbagai tindak kriminal, bahkan sampai harus menjadi kriminal tanpa sepengetahuan masyarakat atau organisasi. Karena tugasnya yang bisa dibilang 'kotor' ini, keluarga Xi secara turun temurun disebut sebagai bangsawan yang merupakan "anjing penjaga" Presiden.

Kris sendiri bukan sembarang sebenarnya adalah setan yang dipanggil oleh Luhan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang hendak membunuhnya. Semenjak Luhan memanggil setan tersebut, setan tersebut mengikat kontrak dengan luhan bahwa ia akan setia melayani Luhan hingga akhir hayatnya. Sebagai imbalannya, ketika Luhan sudah saatnya meninggal, jiwa luhan di serahkan kepada iblis itu untuk dimakan olehnya. Sebagai seorang butler, Kris memang seseorang yang begitu sempurna, sangat sempurna karena bisa melakukan berbagai hal. Hal paling unik yang sangat menarik bagi Luhan untuk menyetujui kontrak tersebut adalah bahwa di mana pun Luhan berada, sang setan akan mengetahuinya, selain itu sang setan tidak bisa mati kecuali diperintahkan oleh luhan, itu pun hanya mati suri. Kontrak mereka di tandai dengan adanya tanda pada pergelangan lengan kiri bagian dalam luhan dan tangan kanan Kris.

Luhan memiliki hidup bergelimang kemewahan dan kekayaan, mengapa bisa sampai memanggil setan untuk menjadi butlernya?

Ternyata Luhan memiliki masa lalu tragis yang membuatnya terpaksa mengikat kontrak dengan Kris. Ketika Luhan masih kecil, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh bersama dengan seisi rumahnya. Luhan berhasil melarikan diri, tetapi di tengah pelariannya dia ditangkap oleh pedagang manusia dan dijual. Akhirnya Luhan dibeli oleh seseorang yang kaya dan yang akan menjadikannya budaknya. Ketika Luhan menerima perlakuan tidak baik oleh majikannya, dan orang yang membelinya mulai menyiksa hati dan tubuhnya, kesakitan merajalela dalam dirinya membuat Luhan memanggil-manggil pertolongan. Tapi siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong, orang tua? Pelayan? Semua suadah tiada. Semenjak saat itu, Luhan mendengar bisikan gaib dan memanggil setan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang-orang keji tersebut. Semenjak saat itu, Luhan menyimpan dendam dalam dirinya terhadap orang yang membunuh keluarganya. Untuk itulah, Luhan kembali ke rumahnya membawa Kris, menunggu hingga orang yang membunuh keluarganya muncul kembali untuk membunuhnya.

Luhan memiliki orang yang akan menjaganya selain kris , 4 orang pelayannya yang setia tapi ceroboh, . Keempatnyanya direkrut oleh luhan bukan karena keahliannya dalam menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangga, tetapi karena keahliannya menjadi penjaga rahasia. Mereka memang terlatih sebagai pembunuh profesional. Luhan juga bertunangan dengan seorang Pria manis bernama Xiumin guna menyembunyikan identitasnya. orang tersebut menyukai berbagia hal yang menggemaskan dan sering bertingkah kekanakan, hingga kadang merepotkan Luhan. Berbagai masalah ia hadapi bersama sang butler, meski tidak semua masalah berakhir dengan baik. Setiap hari Luhan tenggelam dalam ketakutan terhadap sang setan, hingga ia sudah lupa caranya untuk tersenyum secara alami.

namun ternyata seiring berjalannya waktu, sang iblis (kris) merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dan tuannya itu, dia merasa bahwa dia memang harus menjaganya. dan enggan untuk memberikannya pada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

...

Disisi lain keluarga Oh pun mengalami hal yang hampir serupa dengan yang di alami keluarga Xi. anak mereka Sehun hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan hampir di jadikan pelacur. namun seorang iblis bernama kai membisikan sesuatu kepada sehun hingga akhirnya dia memanggil kai dan mengikat kontrak dengan sang iblis, sebagai gantinya sang iblis berhak atas jiwanya dikala ajalnya menjemput. sama seperti luhan, sehun memiliki tanda kontraknya dengan sang iblis. tandanya berada di lidah nya dan tangan kanan sang iblis.

Sehun yang mengetahui masalah keluarganya dan keluarga luhan menginginkan luhan menjadi miliknya apa pun caranya. bagaimana kah cerita selanjutnya ? apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga xi dan keluarga oh ?

TBC

Next ? or DELETE ?


	2. Chapter 2 (Pelayan berbakat)

**Akuma no shitsuji ( ****悪魔の執事)**

Title:「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」

English: _Devil Butler_

Indonesia: _Iblis pelayan_

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: romance, Murder

Rating: M

Length:Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations from anime japan 'Black Butler' but this fanfict still have the deferen part and fure from my brain to be a good better . And i hope your respect my story.

**NO FLAME,**

**NO BASH CHARA,**

**NO PLAGIAT,**

**NO SILENT READERS.**

Warning:

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S) I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay? IT'S YAOI! KRISHAN KAIHUN DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

Disclaimer:

Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god, Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat

summary:

hidup dalam kesengsaraan, bagaikan burung yang tidak dapat terbang bebas dalam sangkar, raja tanpa mahkota dan pemimpin tanpa kepemimpinan. yang ada hanyalah sebuah ke-sia siaan semata. YAOI/BDSM/M/EXO [KAIHUN KRISHAN]

**Chapter 1**

_Hidup dalam lingkaran setan, _

_Hanya di penuhi oleh kegelapan, _

_Topeng yang menutupi wajah yang tertoreh luka Sebagai pelarian dari kenyataan pahit yang terjadi. _

_Bagaikan sesuatu yang sudah ternoda tidak akan pernah kembali bersih, _

_Kegelapan hati tidak akan menjadi bercahaya, Hanya ada satu jalan, _

_Menjalani hidup yang keras dengan sisa waktu yang di berikan, _

_Walau kau sudah tau akhirnya akan tetap sama. _

_Itulah hidup ku Xi Luhan_

**「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014 **

_闇 (yami) _

_闇 (yami) _

_闇 (yami)_

Siang berganti malam, kegelapan abadi menjadi saksi, api yang serakah memakan harapan dan impian, hanya ada jiritan tangis yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Bagaikan kuas yang menorehkan cat merah pada kanvas yang putih, hanya ada keserakahan yang membakar habis keteguhan hati.

Sepasang kaki kecil itu berlari dan terus berlari hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, membawa kaki kecilnya menyusuri jalan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana jalan itu akan menuju, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa menjauh dari Kematian.

"Aaahhhkkkk" hanya ada kebingungan, ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang dia rasakan bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berlari cukup jauh lebih dari ini, tubuh yang bergetar di penuhi dengan darah yang menodai tubuh dan wajahnya, raut wajah ketakutan, setetes demi setetes kristal bening turun dari kelopak matanya. "tidak, aku tidak boleh mati disini. Aku harus tetap hidup ... iya aku harus bertahan"

Walau keadaanya menyedihkan dia tetap berusaha, walau dia tau bahwa akhirnya akan ...

SIA SIA,

"ayo berdirilah, kenapa kau tidak mau menurutiku ? ayo kau harus berdiri dan pergi dari sini hiks ..." di pukul nya kaki kecil itu berkali kali, anak itu terus memaksakan kakinya yang bergetar untuk berdiri kembali, dia tidak boleh mati "ku mohon.. hiks" sampai akhirnya usahanya sia-sia, tenaganya sudah habis tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, mata indah itu perlahan menutup dan tubuh kecil itu pun tergeletak tidak berdaya.

「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Terlihat seorang anak kecil mencoba membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa agak ruangan yang cukup gelap tersebut membuatnya beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya itu untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melalui indra penglihatannya. Dia mencoba menggerakan tangannya namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menahan kedua tangannya,

"apa ini ?"

anak itu terkejut dan membelalakan matanya setelah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dengannya sekarang, anak tidur tengkurap beralaskan dingin dan kerasnya lantai dengan tangan yang diikat di punggunnya. Seketika udara dingin menyapa tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Bagaimanan aku bisa tak memakai baju? Anak itu pun semakin membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari bahwa sekarang tubuhnya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dia bisa berada di sini dan dalam keadaan naked seperti ini. Anak kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang dia tempati itu, dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar namun tidak ada saluran sirkulasi udara disana yang ada di sana hanya dinding dan lantai yang dingin yang menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Beribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan dan berada di dalam otaknya namun tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya ada dia sendirian

"Tempat apa ini?".

Tidak lama ,salah satu pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan Sesosok pria yang sudah berumur 30an tahun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu menghampiri anak kecil itu yang memandangnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Sedangkan pria itu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" suara berat pria itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka, dan pria itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan anak itu, Tangan besar pria itu mengelus pipi anak itu.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa aku ada di sini ?"

"hm, kau tidak perlu tau. Dan kenapa kau ada di sini ?" pria itu sengaja menggantung kata katanya, tangan pria itu berpindah ke dadanya mengelus dada mulus itu sampai ke perutnya, membuat perasaan menggelikan membuat anak itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak suka di lecehkan.

Pria itu mulai memilin niple kecil namun menggiyurkan itu membuat tubuh di bawahnya menggelinjang tidak nyaman, seulas senyum mengerikan pun terukir melihat mainan barunya itu tidak berdaya di bawah permainnya. Tanpa belas kasihan pria itu pun memelintir niple pink itu dan menariknya cepat.

"Aaakh sakit. Apa yang kau Akh lakukan?" pria itu tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan anak itu dan langsung meraup bibir mungilnya itu, dilumatnya kasar dan menghisapnya kuat seakan dia akan memakan bibir itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Lidahnya mencoba membuka kedua mulut mungil yang mengatup itu namun karena tidak kunjung merespon pria itu pun menggigit bibirnya membuatnya anak itu menjerit dalam ciuman itu. Tak perlu membuang buang waktu pria itu langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil itu dan langsung menginvansi gua hangat itu.

Tangan pria itu tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai meremas dada mulus itu, memilin niplenya dan menariknya dengan kencang. Membuat jeritan memilukan kembali terdengar dari mulut mungil itu.

"Aaaaaakh" pria itu dengan tangan satunya langsung memasukan tiga jarinya ke hole mungil nan hangat anak itu dan langsung menggerakannya zigzag merobek hole mungil itu. tidak memperdulikan tubuh di bawahnya yang mengerang kesakitan hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Cukup dengan bibirnya pria itu kemudian mencumbu leher putih bersih itu membuat kissmark dan bitemark di sepanjang lehernya, meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan dan darah akibat bitemark yang terlalu keras sehingga merobek kulit putih itu.

"Uuukh Aaakh oh ah Aaah tolooongh eungh heenh hentikaaan" Pria itu tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menandai anak itu. Tangan besar itu mengeluarkan jari jarinya di dalam hole anak itu dan membawanya ke junior yang terlihat kecil namun seperti memberikan ransangan pada pria itu untuk mengerjainnya, perlahan pria itu mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya membuat junior menggemaskan itu mulai ereksi.

Ia menjerit dikala jari-jari tangan pria itu mengocok pelan juniornya membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil dari pria itu menggelinjang tidak karuan, tangan besar itu mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo yang hard. Tubuh kecilnya kembali berontak seakan dia masih mempertahankan harga dirinya, walau dia masih kecil pemikirannya dan sifatnya tidak cocok dengan umurnya.

Merasakan perlawanan dan penolakan masih tetap di terasa. Pria itu pun menggigit telinga anak itu kasar lalu menghisapnya, begitu seterusnya membuat telinga itu mulai mengeluarkan darah segar menyapa indra penyecap pria itu. Anak itu memejamkan matanya erat dan mulai mengeluarkan kembali cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya, dia pun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai bibirnya mengeluarkan darah namun pria itu tidak mau perduli soal hal itu dia tetap menjilat telinga itu dan mengulumnya membuat darah segar itu terus mengalir, dan menyesap darah itu tanpa perasaan jijik sama sekali.

Dirasa cukup pria itu menjauhkan kepalannya dari telinga anak itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju niple menggiurkan itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat niple itu dan menghisapnya, membuat niplenya basah karena saliva.

"Sshh… aammhhh~ akhh…" desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir mungil itu akibat perlakuan pria di atasnya. Pria itu pun kembali mengukir karyanya, memberikan kissmark dan bitemark di dada mulusnya memberikan pemandangan yang indah di mata pria itu.

"kumohon aku-akkh!" anak itu langsung menutup kedua matanya erat dan mencengkram tali yang mengikat tangannya, dan membenamkan kepalanya ke lantai, sungguh ia merasakan rasa sakit dan perih yang amat luar bisa, merasa holenya sangat penuh dan panas seperti membuat matanya berkaca kaca. Sedangkan pria itu ? dia hanya bisa berdesis nikmat merasakan betapa sempit, hangat dan rapatnya lubang virgin itu yang menghisap miliknya sangat kuat di dalam sana.

"Sa-sakittt, akhhh sakittt sakittt! Kkhh!" Seakan di tulikan dengan teriakan kesakitan anak di bawahnya, pria itu mengeluarkan sebagian juniornya lalu menghentakannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat juniornya benar benar tertanam sempurna di dalam hole sempit itu.

"arrggggghhhhttttt, sa...ki...ttttttttt ahhhhh" Rasa yang begitu sakitnya menjalar kesetiap tubuhnya dan ngilu di holenya, kristal bening pun akhirnya keluar dari mata indahnya, teriakan keksakitannya begitu memilukan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dia merasa harga dirinya sudah di injak injak dan merasa tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"ahhhh, lubang mu begitu nikmattt, lebih nikmat dari yang aku bayangkan ahhh" pria itu merasa juniornya di pijat dengan kuat di dalam sana sangat nikmat. Tak lama ia pun meng in out kan juniornya dengan brutal membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak sentak dalam posisinya yang menungging. Pria itu menolehkan wajah anak itu dan kembali memberinya ciuman panasnya.

"Akkh! Eurrmmmm eummmmm" desah anak itu tertahan Pria itu terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun yang ia rasakan adalah betapa sempit dan hangatnya lubang dibawah sana. Penisnya terasa dipijat-pijat dan dihisap kuat oleh lubang itu dan terus menumbuk hole itu secepat mungkin agar bisa menemukan titik prostat didalam sana..

"AAKKHHH! AKKKHHH!" Tanpa ampun, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kuat disana, menghantam titik itu berkali-kali. Tubuh kecil itu terus menggelinjang nikmat saat sweet spotnya di tumbuk terus menerus oleh junior besar di dalam lubangnya.

"Aaahhh.. begitu sempit sekali kau bitch. Mmhh.. lubangmu memakan penisku sangat kuat dan lapar, ssshh kau bisa merasakannya kan hm? Oohhh so good mmhh fuck Yeaahhh.." lenguh nya yang semakin mempercepat tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Membuat suara kulit yang saling beradu kini menggema didalam ruangan yang penuh akan suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut pria mungil nan cantik dibawahnya.

".., please ahhkkaahh.." Pria itu makin mempercepat sodokonya ,tangannya yang menggenggam erat junior luhan, meremasnya kasar membuat anak itu mengeratkan holenya, menjepit penis besar itu dengan kuat.

" Ahhhh ahhh!" " Ahhh fuck!.."

**Croottt Crrrooot Crrrrooott **

**Crrooottt Crrooottt**

Akhirnya pria itu mencapai klimaks, cairannya menyembur deras didalam lubang kecil itu,saking banyaknya dan tidak bisa di tampung oleh hole itu, cairannya merembes keluar dari hole anak itu bercampur dengan cairan merah darah yang kental.

**PLAK PLAK **

"Akkh!" erang anak itu kesakitan saat mendapat tamparan keras di bokongnya, seakan belum puas dengan kegiatan sex yang baru dia lakukan terhadap anak di bawah umur bahkan anak itu tidak sempat untuk mengatur nafasnya dan tubuhnya yang lemas itu sudah tidak bisa menopang nya lagi dan ambruk begitu saja menghantam lantai keras dan dingin itu.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Pria itu mengobah posisinya, mengeluarkan penisnya dan mendudukan anak itu lalu membuka ikatan di tangan anak itu. Tangannya merogoh benda di saku belakang celana yang dia kenakan, sebuah benda dengan ukuran yang tidak kalah besar dari penis miliknya dan panjang itu pun dia lesatkan ke dalam hole anak itu tanpa penetrasi sama sekali membuat darah segar kembali mengalir

"AAKKHHH! Sakiitt " jeritan kesakitan kembali terdengar oleh indra pendengaran, begitu menyakitkan dan begitu memilukan itulah yang terasa apabila mendengar jerit kesakitan itu. Namun sekali lagi pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, suara desahan dan jeritan itu adalah melodi yang indah yang ingin dia dengarkan terus. Tidak perduli apa yang di rasakan oleh anak yang dia lecehkan yang dia inginkan adalah pemuasan nafsunya.

Pria itu bersmirk ria dan melilitkan tali yang mengikat tangan anak tadi tadi di leher anak itu lalu melilitkannya lagi di antara dada anak itu memutarnya di bawah dadanya. Selanjutnya tali itu dililitkan melewati selangkangan dan hole anak itu, membelahnya membuat benda yang bersarang di hole anak itu tertahan di dalam sana lalu mengikatkan tali yang tersisa pada tangan anak itu kencang membuat beberapa tempat yang terlewati tali itu mengencang dan memberikan rasa sakit dan terakhir mengikat betis dan melilitnya merapat sampai pangkal kakinya, mengikat ujung tali itu dengan kencang. Anak itu tidak berdaya dengan apa yang di lakukan pria itu, tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit dan lelah bahkan menggerakan badannya saja sangat menyakitkan dengan tali tang melilit tubuhnya begitu kuat itu, dia bisa menjamin nantinya akan terdapat bekas.

Pria itu memasangkan sesuatu di ke dua niple anak itu, dan secara bersamaan menekan tombol on di kedua benda yang berada di tangan pria itu lalu menyetelnya mode max membuat anak itu menggelinjang merasakan sakit yang teramat di dada dan holenya membuatnya ambruk. Melupakan ada tali yang mengikatnya. Dan tali itu semakin menekan hole dan dadanya. Membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Bahkan dia pun sulit bernapas karena lehernya di terlilit tali yang semakin lama semakin melilit nya karena semakin banyak bergerak akibat dua benda yang menyiksa di tubuhnya.

Pria itu menyeringai melihat cambuk di dekatnya yang tadi sudah dia siapkan dan mengambilnya.

**CTARRR CTARRRR **

Cambuk itu mengenai kulit putih anak itu, dan meninggalkan bekas yang kentara di sana. Pria itu kembali mencambukan cambuk itu di panggul anak itu, membuat hole anak itu mencengkram dan menelan lebih dalam benda bergetar hebat di sana dan menambah sakit baginya.

Jeritan dan tangisan terus mengalun bagaikan melodi yang indah di telinga pria itu, dia bisa di katakan **Do-S** dan **Do- M** saat ini, bahkan walau melihat tubuh itu sudah tidak berdaya dia terus mencambuknya di bagian perut, dada, kaki, paha, dan panggulnya membuat kulit itu mulai mengeluarkan darah. Anak itu terus berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, lelah, dan sakit.

Setelah bermain main akhirnya pria itu mulai memasukkan kembali penis besarnya kedalam hole luhan, dia menunggingkan tubuh kecil tidak berdaya itu dan membelah bongkahan kenyal itu mendorong lebih dalam penis besarnya hingga tertanam sempurna di sana beradu dengan benda yang bergetar di dalamnya membuat holenya terasa robek dan perih lalu kembali menyodoknya brutal.

Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang ramping memberikan kissmark dipunggung anak manis itu.

"Aahh! Akhhhh eummm" desah anak itu yang tidak kuat menahan rangsangan dan sentuhan yang pria itu berikan hampir di semua titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Pria itu kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Membuat anak itu terkejut setengah mati saat penis besar dan benda bergetar itu dengan tepat menyentuh kembali titik prostatnya. Alhasil, kedua lututnya melemas sempurna dan ia pun ambruk begitu saja.

"Ckckck" Satu tangannya menarik dagu anak itu agar menghadap kesamping kanan,lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas dan sarat akan nafsu.

"Hmmmpphhh..."

"Mmmpphhh!"

**Crroottt Crroott Crrooottt **

「Akuma no shitsuji ( 悪魔の執事)」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Bayangan menyedihkan itu kembali terbayang, anak itu jelas tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, di perlakukan layaknya peliharaan dan alat pemuas nafsu semata.

"Cih, menyebalkan"

"tuan muda, apa kau kembali memikirkan hal itu ?"

Sekarang terlihat di sebuah ruang makan mewah bergaya clasic dengan dominan warna emas terdapat seorang pria berumur 14 th yang sedang duduk menikmati acara sarapan paginya namun dengan adanya bayangan menyedihkan itu pria itu menatap penuh kebencian pada makanan di hadapannya, bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat membuat bubuk buku jarinya menjadi berwarna putih.

"huuuhh" pria itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mulai kembali berpikir jernih. "Kris, apa kau akan membiarkan aku mati ?"

tiba tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut pria muda itu, dan orang yang dia panggil itu pun menatap sebentar pada tuan mudanya itu yang sedang menatap murung ke arah jendela ruang makan itu. Ya kris adalah butler keluarga Xi dan itu artinya dia adalah orang yang akan melayani tuan mudanya itu.

"tentu saja tidak akan tuan muda, saya tidak akan membiarkan tuan untuk mati terbunuh sebelum anda bisa membalaskan dendam anda seperti apa yang sudah kita janjikan sebelumnya" jawab kris sang butler dan kembali melanjutkan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas tuan nya.

"ah, begitu rupanya" ujar kepala keluarga xi itu dan menopang dagunya, dia merasa terbebani dengan ini semua tetapi, inilah jalan yang dia pilih dia harus bisa menuntaskannya dan jangan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. 7 thn yang lalu dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seluruh keluarganya mati akibat pembantaian malam itu, dan harus menjalani hidup bagai peliharaan.

Setiap hari yang dia terima hanyalah penyiksaan tubuh dan batinnya, Namun sepertinya dia masih di berikan kesempatan untuk bangkit dan membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Sebuah bisikan iblis terdengar olehnya dan menawarkan tawaran yang bagus baginya. Maka terjadilah perjanjian itu.

Xi luhan dari keluarga Xi akhirnya kembali ke kediamannya bersama butler pribadinya yang ternyata adalah pelayan iblis, dia pun membangun kembali apa yang sempat hilang dan akhirnya dia bisa mendirikan kembali perusahaan keluarganya. Perusahaan mainan dan permen terbesar milik keluarga Xi pun kembali berdiri dan sudah lebih terkenal dengan omzet yang tinggi setiap tahunnya.

Walau masih sangat muda, luhan adalah anak yang pintar dengan tingkat intelejensi tinggi bagi anak seumurannya dan di bantu butlenya yang serba bisa membuat hal ini berlangsung lancar. Sebagai kepala keluarga, keluarga Xi, luhan harus bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya kepala keluaraga lakukan. Maka dari itu dia jelas harus melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari orang lain.

Namun kekayaan yang dia dapat masih belum cukup, masih ada hal yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu...

**BALAS DENDAM**.

"tuan muda, apa tuan muda baik baik saja ?"

"ah, iya tidak apa"

"kris, nanti akan ada paman ku dari italia. Sambut dia ,berikan kesan yang baik padanya jangan biarkan tamu kita tidak puas dengan pelayanan kita. Dan pastikan pesta penyambutannya berjalan dengan lancar" titah nya sambil meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"_Yes, my lord_" ujar kris memberikan hormat ala pelayan, dan menunjukan senyum khasnya.

"tunggulah akan ku balaskan dendam keluarga ku"

**TBC**

**Ps: **buat yang udah komen big thanks dari author XD

maaf ga bisa bales satu satu sekarang, sama lama nunggunya XD

tapi udah di baca sama author dan lanjutkan chapter satunya ko haha

yang mau ini di lanjut yo komen lagi ya XD di tunggu komenannya XD


End file.
